<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spirits Among Us by Asraella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474501">Spirits Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella'>Asraella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Could Have Been [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga), Death Note: Another Note</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen, Ghosts, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Near is not alone in his victory against Kira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Could Have Been [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spirits Among Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Wammy Week 2020, Day 5: AU/Canon Divergent/Free Day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s see you talk your way out of this one.”</p><p>With a heavy brow, Near squatted in the center of the Yellow Box Warehouse, a mask of L’s interpreted likeness resting at his side. He taunted Light Yagami, satisfaction rising in him that, after a long and successful reign, Kira had finally been cornered.</p><p>“Does he really think I looked like that?” L stood behind Near, thumb pressed to his lip, utter confusion spreading across his expression as he stared at the mask. “That isn’t very flattering.”</p><p>“Who knows? Kid’s been an asshole his whole life. Pretty sure he hated both of us.” Mello pushed off the wall he was leaning against and took the empty spot next to his predecessor.</p><p>“Hey, at least you guys have finger puppets. I got exactly Jack nothing to represent me,” Matt scoffed. “I died for this bullshit, too, you know.”</p><p>“I never meant for that—“ Mello’s scowl was familiar when Matt interrupted him.</p><p>“I know, it’s good. We’re good.” He lit a cigarette, drawing the smoke and nicotine deep into his lungs, any damage no longer mattering. “If I had my way, none of us would have been ended just to catch that douche.”</p><p>“Including me?” Beyond slunk out from behind some empty crates. “The bastard actually killed me with nothing more than a stroke of a pen.”</p><p>“Yeah, including you. Why the hell not.” Matt took a long drag of his cigarette, blowing rings that floated like halos over everyone’s heads. “Even though you had nothing to do with catching his ass.”</p><p>“Under Light’s manipulation, I met the same fate at the hand of the Shinigami Rem.” L commiserated with the man that at one time had been his greatest challenger.</p><p>“Well, well, then I suppose we’re even similar in death.” Beyond mused, smile crawling across his lips into a sneer. “Isn’t it poetic that we couldn’t end one another, but the same killer snuffed us both out?”</p><p>“I hardly think that makes us the same, but I suppose there is some irony to the situation.”</p><p>“That’s some meltdown Kira’s having.” Finding amusement in his downward spiral from greatness, Mello smirked at the show Light was putting on. “I can’t believe this guy managed to pull off God of the New World for so long.”</p><p>“Light-Kun does not feel that Near was a worthy opponent.” The loss of dignity his number one nemesis was devolving into caused L to frown. “He’s losing to someone that, in his mind, is not his equal.”</p><p>“I bet he regretted getting rid of you.” Twisting his boot back and forth, Matt crushed the cigarette into the concrete until the ember died out.</p><p>“Even I never wanted to get rid of you.” Beyond cozied up to L’s side, tipping his head against the detective’s shoulder.</p><p>L shot sideways daggers at the grinning man, but made no attempt to move him. “No, you just wanted to destroy my career, my confidence, and the authorities’ faith in my abilities.”</p><p>“Yeah, but did you die?” He smiled sinister amusement up at him.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, L dropped his stare from Beyond’s presence. “Please remove your face from my shoulder.”</p><p>“Holy shit, Matsuda’s got some balls on him. I never thought he would be the one to take a shot.” It was a rare compliment for Mello to give, even rarer for someone like Matsuda to be the recipient.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. The punk rock Shinigami just wrote Light’s name down. It’s all over,” Matt chuckled.</p><p>“Nah, it’s just beginning. I can’t wait for the bastard to get here. I have a very special welcome planned for him.” Mello’s scars made his glare even more menacing as he stood to the left of Near’s crouched figure as he glanced to Matt.  “You in?”</p><p>Pulling his striped sleeve up, Matt fixed his eyes on his watch. “I’ve already started the countdown.”</p><p>L walked up to Near, standing at his right as he placed a ghostly hand on his shoulder. “You did well, Near, even if luck was in your favor.”</p><p>Beyond cracked his knuckles in a dramatic show of preparation as he and Matt flanked the three detectives.</p><p>“We’ll take it from here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for Reading! I had a lot of fun with this one! <br/>You can find me on <a href="https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>